The embodiments herein relate to subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to proppant aggregates for use in subterranean formation operations.
Hydrocarbon producing wells (e.g., oil producing wells, gas producing wells, and the like) are created and stimulated using various treatment fluids introduced into the wells to perform a number of subterranean formation operations. The general term “treatment fluid,” as used herein, refers generally to any fluid that may be used in a subterranean application in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment fluid” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any component thereof.
Stimulation of hydrocarbon producing wells often involves introducing a fracturing treatment fluid, sometimes called a carrier treatment fluid when particulates entrained therein. The fracturing treatment fluid is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation (which may also be referred to herein simply as a “formation”) above a fracture gradient sufficient to break down the formation and create one or more fractures therein. As used herein, the term “fracture gradient” refers to a pressure necessary to create or enhance at least one fracture in a subterranean formation. Continuing to pump fluid will result in dilation and propagation of the fracture deep into the formation.
Typically, particulate solids are suspended in a portion of one or more treatment fluids and then deposited into the fractures deep within the formation. The particulate solids, known as “proppant particulates” or simply “proppant” serve to prevent the fractures from fully closing once the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fractures from fully closing, the proppant particulates form a proppant pack having interstitial spaces that act as conductive paths through which fluids produced from the formation may flow. As used herein, the term “proppant pack” refers to a collection of proppant particulates in a fracture, thereby forming a “propped fracture.”
To enhance the conductivity of a fracture, individual proppant particulates may be formed into proppant aggregates. As used herein, the term “proppant aggregate” refers to a coherent body of proppant particulates, such that the proppant aggregate does not tend to disperse into smaller bodies without the application of shear. The proppant aggregates may be placed into the fracture(s) in a spaced apart fashion to maintain sufficient integrity to hold open the fracture once the hydraulic pressure is removed and allow for the flow of produced fluids. The individual proppant aggregates exist apart from the other proppant aggregates, rather than forming a traditional proppant bed wherein each proppant particulate is nestled against neighboring proppant particulates. In this way, there is more space between the aggregates for fluids to flow, rather than only being able to flow between the interstitial spaces of neighboring particles in a traditional bed.